To the Ends of Time
by hermioneg2
Summary: *Chapter 5 up!* After an accident in potions, Harry goes back in time and warns his parents to use Sirius as their secret keeper. What will his life be like now that he lives with his mom and dad? Harry has siblings, H/H!
1. The Accident

**~*TO THE ENDS OF TIME***~  
  
**Chapter One-The Accident**  
  
Harry frowned as he made his way to potions class. Professor Snape had never really liked him, and Harry had heard that today he was in a very bad mood. That was just the perfect addition to his already bad day. Harry pulled out his newspaper and saw the thing that was making this day particulary rotten. The headline read _Murderer Found, Kiss to be Preformed at Sunset. _Below the headline was the picture of Sirius that had always been used in the newspapers, his waxy looking face looking almost dead, his hair in horrible, dirty dreadlocks. This was not the Sirius that Harry had known. The Sirius that Harry knew was one who cared about him and never failed to help him out. Sirius tried to look his best, but getting back to his normal apperance had taken about a year. He didn't smile as much as he used to, but he still smiled a lot. He was full of jokes and helpful advice, the kind of person that anyone would want as a godfather. And now the kiss was to be performed. Harry was afraid for his godfather, afraid of losing him forever.   
  
Harry walked into the potions dungeon and surveyed the room. The bare walls and cold atmosphere of the room could easily be compared to Professor Snape. Snape didn't seem to like the fact that "famous" Harry Potter was late for class, so he took twenty points from Gryffindor. The class was going to be making a potion in pairs today. Ron and Hermione had already teamed up, so Harry quickly sat down at the back of the classroom, waiting for the lesson to begin.  
  
"Today we will be making a rather advanced potion. I want you all to do this well, as it will be a main point of your final exams. This potion is used to highten your sense of reality, and you will need to do exactly as I say or it will not turn out right. Now, let me partner you up and you will be able to begin." said Professor Snape. He partnered Harry up with Neville Longbottom and they started to make the potion. Harry was trying to do everything perfectly, which was not easy as Neville was very bad at potions. After about fifteen minutes, something that Harry had feared would happen since he had been paired up with Neville happened.  
  
"Harry, I added too much dragon's blood. Oh no, I can't do this potion wrong. I'm already most likely going to fail anyway!" Neville whispered in his ear. Harry sighed.  
  
"Just pretend that you have a highted sense of reality. It's not like Snape can check." said Harry, and soon he was able to test that theory, as Professor Snape called them to his desk.  
  
"Ok Potter, tell me what you hear," said Snape, raising his clipboard and glaring down at his most hated student.  
  
"I can hear a lot of clocks ticking, and they aren't on the same time. It is very annoying," said Harry, hoping that was the right answer. Professor Snape scowled and marked down a grade on the paper. Since he hated Harry so much, Harry found that to be a good thing.  
  
"Now you, Longbottom, what do you see?" asked Snape. Neville appeared to be quite nervous, but he responded anyway with what he thought to be a satisfying answer.  
  
"Colors. I see lots of colors. They're, um, really vibrant and the way they blend in to each other is amazing," said Neville. Snape wrote his grade on the paper and then they went back to their seats.  
  
"This potion has seemed to work fine for all of you, which suprises me, the bunch of dunderheads that most of you are. I would like you to take out your pensieves that we made at the beginning of the year and put this into them. Then, after the potion has worn off, I would like you to call back upon your thoughts and write down seven things that you didn't notice before, to be handed in on Monday. Class dismissed." said Snape. Harry quickly gathered his stuff and walked out of the classroom with Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Oh this is really the most wonderful potion I think I have ever done. I have to put it in my Pensieve very soon, I don't want to forget any of it. It's amazing the things that you can learn for a Pensieve, isn't it?" said Hermione, but Harry had stopped listening. He had just had a brainstorm.  
  
"I'll be right back, ok?" said Harry as he rushed up a few floors and into Professor Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Harry, this is unexpected. What brings you here?" asked Dumbledore as Harry walked into his office.  
  
"Professor, I just thought of the craziest idea. I was wondering, were you there when Sirius told my parents to switch their secret keeper?" asked Harry. Dumbledore frowned, as if this was something that he didn't want to discuss right now.  
  
"Yes Harry, but it is no use. The minister still believes that Sirius is guilty," said Dumbledore. Harry smiled, that was not what he was thinking of.  
  
"No, do you have it in the pensieve?" asked Harry. Dumbledore's face lit up.  
  
"A great idea, to go and look for it in the pensieve. It's amazing that I didn't think of it myself." said Dumbledore, walking over to the other side of the room to retrieve the pensieve.  
  
"I was thinking, there must be something that can prove Sirius' innocence. We can call for a last-minute appeal, it's in the law. I was wondering if I can look into it." said Harry. Dumbledore got a weird expression on his face.  
  
"I don't want to fill you with false hope. A pensieve, while it is a good piece of evidence, cannot show that Sirius didn't kill all those people, and since everyone still thinks that Peter is dead, I don't know how much good it will do," said Dumbledore. Harry didn't care too much.  
  
"Please Professor, I have to try something. I can't just let them kill him!" exclaimed Harry. Dumbledore let a smile come onto his face.  
  
"I admire your courage. I guess I should let you look into the pensieve. I'll go get it ready," said Dumbledore. He stirred up his thoughts and then brought the big, black calderon Harry pressed his face up to it and took a deep breath.  
  
Before Harry knew it, he was falling fast. Soon he was swept into a room that contained Dumbledore, Sirius, Harry's parents, and, much to his suprise, a baby Harry. Harry's dad looked a lot like Harry, with his unruly black hair and strong build. James was only a little bit older than Harry was in this pensieve, about 21, and the only other difference that Harry could spot between the two was James' eyes, which were deep chocolate brown. Then he looked over at his mother.  
  
Lily Potter's rich auburn hair was down to her shoulders, cropped in a cute bob. Her brilliant green eyes were the same as Harry's, now he knew why everyone kept comparing his to his mother's. She sat on a sofa next to James, gently rocking her young baby back and forth to try and quiet him down. Then Harry noticed his godfather.  
  
If Harry didn't know better, he wouldn't have recognized Sirius. He was tall, dark and handsome, with his short black hair perfectly styled. He wore elaborate black robes, the like of which Harry had never seen before, even on his extremly elaborate teacher Professor Lockhart. This robes were different were very different from the robes that Lockhart wore though. Unlike Lockhart, these robes just made Sirius appear completly kept together. The other thing that Harry noticed was that Sirius couldn't stop smiling. It was amazing that in such a dire situation, Sirius looked as if he was ready to crack a joke.  
  
As Harry looked at these people, something very unusual happened. They turned and looked back at him. Harry thought for a second. This wasn't right. The other people can't see you when you are in the pensieve.  
  
"James?" said his mom. "What is this, some joke? Did you just clone yourself?"  
  
"What do you mean Lily? Of course I didn't clone myself." said James. Harry wondered what had happened, and then he figured it out. The potion that he had messed up hadn't hightened his sense of reality, it had made him more noticeable to other people.  
  
"No, he has your eyes Lily. How extraordinary!" said Dumbledore, who looked younger. Dumbledore didn't seem too suprised at this, if Harry didn't know better he would have thought that Dumbledore knew who he was. Then Harry realized something. He had gone back in time. He could save his parents. He could save Sirius. Harry knew that it was extremly illegal to mess with time, but to have his parents back would be so wonderful...Harry thought for awhile and weighed the options of what he should do. Then he spoke.  
  
"Listen, you've got to believe me. I'm your son Harry. From the future." said Harry. He knew that he shouldn't mess with time, but this could be the oppurtunity to save his parents.  
  
"Yeah, right. How could that happen? Time-turners aren't permitted to anyone, and even if they were you can't go back that far. Are you sure you're not James clone?" asked Sirius with a smile, as if all this was rather amusing. Lily gave Sirius the Look that said, '_I know that you are up to something. This must have been your work_.'  
  
"I sort of messed my potion up, and when I came here through Professor Dumbledore's pensieve, you could see me. I can prove it. Mum and Dad, you want Sirius to be the secret keeper. And Sirius, I know that you want my mum and dad to switch to Peter for their secret keeper." said Harry. Sirius looked shocked.  
  
"How did you know that?" asked Sirius, the smile fading from his face as he grew oddly, well, serious.  
  
"I told you, I'm from the future. If you make Peter your secret keeper, he will betray you and you will be killed by Voldemort!" said Harry. Lily gasped, but James didn't seem too convinced.  
  
"Why should we trust you? Could you not be a spy for Remus, ready to tell him exactly who our secret keeper is so he can betray us? I think that's what this is about." said James. Harry was shocked, how could they think that Lupin was the spy.  
  
"Trust me, Lupin isn't the spy. It's Peter, Peter is who you should worry about. I know where you're coming from, but please you have to trust me. I'm trying to save you, don't use Peter as your secret keeper. Use Sirius." said Harry. Lily thought about this for awhile and then voiced an opinion that Harry hadn't even thought of before.  
  
"If someone is after us, they know that we will most likely use Sirius as our secret keeper. He will be harassed, possibly even killed, and after that our secert would be out. We can't lose our lives and risk the life of our best friend in the process." she said.   
  
"Then Sirius can go into hiding too. Make Dumbledore you're secret keeper, he's the only one that Voldemort is afraid of. It makes sense that his supporters would be afraid of him too." said Harry. James seemed to think about this.  
  
"Ok, your plan seems good, better than what I could have thought of. We will have to do it, we can't risk everything like we were going to," said James. Harry smiled and then a sudden thought struck him. What would happen to him now? Dumbledore seemed to be thinking of the same thing because he then spoke up.  
  
"Harry, do you understand what you just did?" asked Dumbledore. Harry shook his head no. "You just changed the past. That is strictly against all wizard law. But nobody can do anything about that now. However, you have just drastically changed your life. When you go back to where you were before, everything will be different. You will be a little baby again."   
  
"I want to do this. If it means that I get to life with my parents instead of the Dursleys-" James cut him off.  
  
"You were living with the Dursleys!?!" asked James, yelling the question loudly.  
  
"Yes, I was. Like I was saying, if I can live with you, then giving up what I have done is worth it," said Harry.  
  
"Ok, then maybe you should be going back now. You don't want to linger here too long," said Dumbledore softly. Harry knew that he should leave too, but something inside him told him not to.  
  
"I guess, but shouldn't I say goodbye?" asked Harry.  
  
"Harry, why don't you just go home now. You will know what has happened here then," said Dumbledore, his voice gentle and full of sympathy for Harry.  
  
"Ok," said Harry. He went back like he would do through the pensieve, but he was stopped. He started spinning, spinning, going backwards. He was getting younger and younger. He was 11 again, now he was 7, now he was 3. This happened until he was less than a year old. He was put into a baby body, and ceased to remember anything. 

* * *

  
** A/N**-Here's my wonderful new story. It's probably going to have some Lily/James in it cuz those are my favorite stories to write, but it will be mostly about Harry's life if he hadn't been the boy who lived. In the next chapter he will be 11, and you will get to meet some of his friends. Harry will also probably have some brothers and sisters. Thanks for reading this far (I know how boring author's notes get but hey they make us feel important!). Please review!  
**  
Disclaimer**-Harry Potter and all the characters in this chapter belong to J.K. Rowling and some big important people. I am not one of those big important people. Don't sue me!   



	2. The Long Awaited Letter

** ~*TO THE ENDS OF TIME***~  
  
** Chapter 2-The Long Awaited Letter**  
  
Harry woke up a little more than 10 years later in a beautiful manor in Godric's Hollow. He stretched a little bit and then noticed an owl was bringing him a letter. Could this be the letter he had been waiting for from Hogwarts? He ripped it open and saw that it was a letter from his best friend, Ron Weasley. They had met a few years before when Harry's dad had become the Minister of Magic, and Ron's dad was promoted to the executive of Wizard/Muggle Correspondence, which was the third highest position he could get in the ministry. With the extra money he made in the ministry, he was able to move his family to a nice manor in Godric's Hollow, right across the street from Harry's house. The letter said:  
  
_ Dear Harry,  
Fred and George are in big trouble again. Somthing about turning Ginny's hair blue, or maybe it was green I don't remember. Anyway, I want to skip the fight, I'll be over for breakfast when you say it's ok. Maybe we'll be lucky and get our letters today!  
-Ron_  
  
Harry turned the paper over and wrote:  
  
_ Ron,  
Everythings fine. Come now. Bring your broomstick.  
-Harry_  
  
He then handed his letter to his parents owl and he flew across to Ron's house. Harry got dressed and went down to his kitchen for breakfast. At the table were Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and his parents. Lupin was a blonde, average height man with a charming smile and great personality. He smiled at Harry and went back to his food. Then Harry glanced over at his godfater, Sirius Black. Sirius was tall, dark and handsome, with black hair and a great sense of humor. Sirius grinned an evil grin that Harry knew all too well: he was planning to do something. Harry shuddered to think of what it was going to be this time, it had taken quite awhile for Ron to grow his eyebrows back.  
  
Harry was the first of the kids to arrive at the table, which meant that he got the best pancakes. He grabbed three of the biggest, fluffiest looking ones and then muttered a good morning as he poured himself some orange juice. Then his sister Leah ran down the stairs. They were only 10 months apart, so she would probably be getting her letter this year too. Harry hoped that she would, they always got along really well, and Harry suspected that Ron liked her.  
  
"Hello people. Lovely morning isn't it. Seems like the perfect day to treat Malfoy to one of the Weasley's creations, doesn't it?" she said. Sirius laughed.  
  
"You're definatly your father's daughter," he said. "And you know what, I think I just saw an owl fly to the window. Why don't you open it?" Harry and Leah ran over to the window and saw an owl that was holding two letters, both wearing the Hogwarts coat of arms. Harry opened the one that was addressed to him, and Leah opened hers.  
  
"I've been accepted!" he said.  
  
"Well of course you have. You've been on the list since you were born!" said Remus. "What does yours say, Leah?"  
  
"It says:   
Dear Leah Potter,  
You've been accepted to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Due to your birthdate, you can be in this year's class or next year's class. As this is a very important choice, you should think about how you will fit into this year's class before you make your decision." she read.  
  
"So what are you going to do?" asked Harry, still eating his breakfast.  
  
"Well obviously I'm going to go! What, you think I'm going to spend this whole year here wishing I could be there?" said Leah. At that moment, Ron burst through the door.  
  
"Sorry I'm late, I just got this!" said Ron. "Hey everyone, what are you doing here? Don't you both have kids that are getting letters this year?" Ron said. Remus was married to Harry's mom's best friend, Jamie Lupin, and Sirius was married to Lauren Black, who had graduated a year after him. Remus had a son named Ethan, and Sirius had a daughter named Audrey. They were all the same age as Harry.   
  
"Oh yeah, we better go get them, then we'll be right back. We have some...um...business to attend to later." said Remus.  
  
"And that's no way to be talking to two Professors, Ron. You don't want us to take points off your houses before the first day," said Sirius. Sirius had taken over as the transfiguration teacher and head of Gryffindor house when Professor McGonagall took over her duties as deputy headmistress full time. She now assisted Dumbledore, and arranged special events at the castle. Remus was the defense against the dark arts teacher, and he had quite a lot of experience. He had actually been a werewolf until Harry's mom had found the potion to cure it. Lily was also a professor, but she taught Experimental Potions, which could only be taken as a fifth year and up.  
  
"Did you bring your broomstick?" asked Harry.  
  
"Yeah, do you want to go play quidditch?" asked Ron. Harry nodded.  
  
"Of course. Hold on a sec, let me get my brothers and sister, they'll want to play too, we'll have almost a whole team!" said Harry. He then turned toward the staircase.   
  
"Carson, Luke, Tiffany, get down here! We're going to play quidditch!" he yelled. Soon a red haired boy that was 9 (Carson), another 8 year old boy with black hair that wasn't messy like Harry's (Luke) and Tiffany, who was Carson's twin and had long black hair down to her waist ran out. They each were carrying their Nimbus 2000's. Sirius owned a quidditch shop and he got lots of broomsticks for free, so each year they got a new one.  
  
They went outside, and Harry went into the quidditch pitch in the backyard. They had just started to play horse with the quaffle when a non-invited guest flew into the yard. All Harry had to do was take one look at his light blonde hair and icy eyes to realize that it was his arch-rival, Draco Malfoy. Malfoy lived next door to Harry in a manor that wasn't quite so big as Harry's, and he hated Harry because his dad had run against James Potter for the minister of magic position.  
  
"Playing a game? Mind if I drop on? Here, let me let out the bludgers!" said Malfoy. He opened a black chest that was in his hands and let out two black bludgers that instantly started heading towards them.   
  
"Oops, gotta run! Bye losers, see you at Hogwarts. That is, if you were accepted!" said Malfoy. Harry, Ron and Harry's siblings flew back into the house and the bludgers broke in through the windows. Harry's dad was in the room, and he stopped the bludgers with magic.  
  
"What have I told you about playing quidditch. Get me to charm the bludgers so that they don't leave the pitch. Repairo!" he said. "Harry, Ron, Leah, come with me down to the living room. Audrey and Ethan are there, we have a suprise for all of you." Then the kids went down to the living room, wondering what could be in store for them.  


* * *

** A/N**-I hope you like this next part. Thanks for all of the reviews, I really, really, really like this story so don't think I won't write anymore. I hope it'll be, I don't know, a million chapters. This might take awhile though, I'm writing two other fan fics at the same time. Probably not a good idea but hey, it's fun. Keep reading/reviewing!  
**  
Disclaimer**-Harry Potter and all of J.K. Rowlings other characters belong to her. The plot and my own characters belong to me!   
  



	3. The Suprise

**~*TO THE ENDS OF TIME*~**  
** Chapter Three-The Suprise**  
  
Harry, Ron and Leah were hurried into one of the many rooms in the Potter's manor. This one was a big, cozy living room with a large couch and very warm fireplace. Ethan Lupin, a tall brunette boy with thin, round glasses on his face, was busy reading "The Finer Points of Quidditch" and looked very absorbed in it. It was funny, all these years Ethan had loved the sport of quidditch, yet he had never been able to play very well at all. As close as the Lupin and Potter familes were, Ethan and Harry had never been very good friends. Ethan prefered to quieter activites like reading and building his own broomsticks. He already had a few of them on display at Sirius's broomshop. They couldn't be sold yet, but many of the people had inquired about his prized Nemesis line. The broomsticks he made featured a beautiful handle that was black yet shone brillinat colors of red, green and purple, with only the best materials. Harry had tested one out, it had gone faster than anything he had ever ridden before, but after he almost crashed into the ground, Ethan decided to keep his prized posession safe until he could get more of them made.  
  
Harry looked over at Audrey and had to laugh at the amount of vanity she displayed. Long, wavy blond curls went al the way down her back, and her face was perfectly made up. Her bright blue eyes shone and the crystal earing she wore reflected the light from the fireplace across the room. She wore tight muggle blue jeans with a black shirt that belled out at the sleves and a belt that had leather strips hanging down from the end of it. On anyone else the outfit would have looked corny and outdated, but on Audrey it looked, there was no other word for it, cool. She was filing her nails, looking very impatient. That was just typical her, she never stopped trying to look perfect. Harry figured this was the Lauren in her, who was the owner of the most fashionable line of witch and wizard clothes. Harry wasn't suprised by Audery at all, he had heard all the stories about Lauren, including the one where she wore a dress that kept changing colors to a ball.  
  
"So, why are we here? Is something important going to happen?" asked Audrey.  
  
"Of course something important is going to happen. We are going to intrust onto you some gifts." said James. "Sirius, Remus, would you do the honors on the first gifts?"  
  
"Of course James," said Sirius. He then turned to the kids and said, in his best television announcer voice, "For the first lovely gift I present to you this fine quality bag of joke supplies. Perfect for formal dinners or the day out with friends, this includes fine merchindise from numerous joke shops around the country and could be yours if the price is right!!!!!!!!!" he said. He then turned his wand into a microphone and held it up to Harry. "So Harry, what would you like to bid?" he asked, in mock seriousness.  
  
"Oh, just get on with the next gift Sirius. Who gave you a muggle television anyway?" asked Remus.  
  
"Arthur Weasley did, but that's besides the point," said Sirius. He did his T.V. voice again. "And now look what the next item up for bid is." Everyone was in shock as Remus took out a bottomless bag and pulled out five invisibility cloaks. These were very rare, and very expensive. Remus handed a blue one to Ethan, a green one to Ron, a pink one to Audrey, a purple one to Leah, and a silver one to Harry. Then Remus started talking to them.  
  
"I'm sure you know how hard it is to find these around stores these days. I expect these to be used only for serious purposes, like sneaking into the kitchens or going to Hogsmede. Oh, and make sure not to let people see them. I don't want to get in trouble." said Remus. Sirius turned his wand into a microphone again and started talking.  
  
"And now, for your very own pranking pleasure we present to you the one, the only, MMMMMAAAAAAAAUUUUUURRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAADDDDDDDDAAAAAAARRRRRRSSSSSSS MMMMMMAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" said Sirius in his annoucner voice. He pointed over at a map that James was holding in his hand. James was now pointing at the map like a girl on the price is right, smiling and messing with his hair. The kids couldn't help but laugh. Sirius continued.  
  
"This fine quality, 100% prankmaking map is a complete duplicate of the one that we made when we went to Hogwarts. Named the Maradur's Map, all you have to do is say 'I solemnly swear I am up to no good' and tap it with your wand. Then you will experience all the luxuarys that Hogwarts has to offer, including passageways to Hogsmede, food from the kitchens and your very own private pool and spa area!" said Sirius, handing them the map.  
  
"Take good care of it," said James. "It was really hard to make an exact duplicte of the old one. I don't know where that could have gotten to."  
  
"Wow," said Ron. "I never thought I'd see the day when two Hogwarts teachers and the Minister of Magic would tell me to break the rules. This is the coolest!"   
  
"Just don't tell Lily," said Remus with a laugh.  
  
"Don't tell me what?" asked Lily, walking into the room.  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, in a part of muggle London...  
  
"Hermione dear, there's a letter for you. Are you expecting something?" asked Mrs. Granger, handing her eleven year old daughter an envelope addressed in brilliant green ink. Hermione pushed her bushy brown hair out of her eyes and looked at the letter.  
  
"I don't know who it might be from. I haven't ordered anything, and my library books are on time," said Hermione. She opened the letter and then dropped it to the table. "Um...mum? Do you think you can read this?" Hermione was shaking as she handed her mother the letter.   
  
"Why this is completly ridiculous! A school for witches and wizards, Hermione don't you think that someone might be playing a trick on you again?" asked Mrs. Granger as she finished the letter. Hermione considered that. She hated to admit it, but she wasn't too well liked in her school. It might be because she had always been a teacher's pet, it could be her big front teeth, but Hermione had her bets that it was because of the things she did. She didn't know exactly how to explain it, but she seemed to make things happen. Hermione remembered one time that a bully at school had made fun of her teeth. Hermione had gotten very mad and was about to say something that was rather rude back when she realized what was happening to the girl, who's name happened to be Ursula, suddenly grabbed her teeth. They seemed to be getting bigger, and they had turned bright blue. Hermione had been sent home with a note, telling her mother and father how she had dyed Ursula's teeth. She had been grounded for weeks.  
  
Then Hermione remembered a time last year when snobby Evette and her group had teased her for being a teacher's pet. Hermione had been so mad that she just walked off the playground and started running through the school. She was running, knowing that Evette was chashing her, when all of a sudden she turned a corner - and ran straight through the wall. Now normally this would have shocked Hermione (or anyone for that matter), but she got the suprise of her life when she realized that she was in the boy's bathroom. Luckily no one was in there, but as she was walking out the door Mr. Rutherford spotted her and gave her detention for being in the boy's restroom. She had gotten teased for the rest of the year, because Evette thought that boys had cooties. Evette had played mean tricks on her the rest of the year too; sending her toilet paper through fedex, putting her clothes in the kitchen refridgerator during gym and ordering twleve anchovie pizzas to be sent to her house. Hermione realized that this was probably a joke, but if it wasn't...she didn't want to pass up this oppurtunity.  
  
"Mum, I want to go to this Hogwarts school, if there really is such a thing. And I know it's a long shot, but the girls at school make fun of me anyway, and it doesn't matter that much if Evette sees me looking for some place to buy a magic wand. I'll don't care what they think anyway," said Hermione, tossing back her bushy hair with an exagerated wave of her hand.  
  
"Be rational Hermione? Do you really want to go through with this? You're setting yourself up for disapointment," stated Hermione's mother tenderly. The look of sympathy in her eyes made Hermione think twice, but then she thought of what going to a different school might mean. A school where no one knew about the time she called her ugly, fat snob of a teacher mom in front of the entire class, where she wouldn't have to learn boring subjects that had no real life applications. And a school where she could start over and be the person she always wanted to be.  
  
"Yes mum, I'm sure. Let's go to get my magic things. Let's go tomorrow."  


* * *

**  
A/N**-Ok, a lot of people want to know how Harry got a sister so close in age to him. This happened because when Harry warned them, they knew that if anything every happened to him, they wouldn't want him to be all alone in the world. So right after Harry was born, Lily got pregnant with Leah. And you've asked when you'll see Voldemort. Probably pretty soon. Just stay tuned!  
  
**Disclaimer**-I'm not J.K. Rowling and I don't pretend to be. Harry Potter belongs to her, not me *Sigh*   



	4. Diagon Alley

**~*TO THE ENDS OF TIME*~**  
**Chapter Four-Diagon Alley**  
  
Hermione Granger stood outside the entrance to The Leaky Cauldron, just looking at it. From the way the letter described it, Diagon Alley was a beautiful wizarding street, but this was just a dirty old pub. A creaky shutter held a sign that seemed to almost be falling off of its hinges, and the name The Leaky Cauldron seemed like it hadn't been painted in a thousand years. As she surveyed the shabby looking shack, she thought that it must be a joke by Evette or her friends, this couldn't be the place. She looked behind her at her parents, and then realized that they weren't there. They hadn't stopped and were walking down the street, now only a spec on the horizon.  
  
"Mum, dad, get over here!" yelled Hermione as loud as she could. They noticed her at once and quickly turned back to come over to her.  
  
"Hermione, what are you looking at?" he mum asked. She walked over to her daughter, and her dad followed suit.  
  
"The shop of course, the Leaky Cauldron, didn't you notice it? I guess that makes sense, it's not hard to miss," replied Hermione. Her parents looked back at her skeptically, or maybe they thought she was crazy, Hermione wasn't sure.  
  
"Herm, there's nothing there. It's all boarded up, there's not even a door on that building, let alone a sign. Are you sure you're not seeing things?" asked her dad. Hermione was sure she saw the building in front of her, and then realized that maybe there was real magic in her, if she could see something no one else could see.  
  
"Well, let's just try this and if it's not the place then we can keep looking," she said. She walked into the pub and was completly amazed with what she saw. The walls were old and stained, but completly clean, and there was an air of comfort in the old place. Unusual looking men and women were sitting at the bar, which had a menu hanging over it that had drinks with names like Butterbeer.  
  
"Wow, this is amazing," said Hermione's dad. An old wizard pointed at him and muttered muggles under his breath. Hermione didn't know what he meant in the slightest. "I'm sorry Hermione, but I really didn't believe that this was true. I made an appointment with a man who needed an emergancy root canal today. I'll have to call and cancel on him," explained Hermione's dad as he pulled out his cell phone. "What the..."   
  
Hermione looked at the phone. The normal screen was completly black, and the phone was making all sorts of funny noises. Hermione didn't know what was going on, and was suprised when she saw an old man with a long with beard and half moon spectacles.   
  
"Excuse me mister, but I can tell you what is wrong with your cell phone. This is a magical community, any muggle contraptions won't work here," said the man.  
  
"Excuse me sir, but who are you?" asked Mrs. Granger. The man smiled.  
  
"My name is Albus Dumbledore. I am the headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And unless I am very mistaken, you have a daughter that is going to be a frist year," said Dumbledore, shaking everyone's hand.  
  
"Why yes, this is Hermione. She is eleven. I'm sorry Mr. Dumbledore, but we didn't believe that this school was real. Do you think you can explain things a little bit?" asked Mr. Granger.  
  
"Sure, I can do that. And I will. But you must understand, for security reasons, we can't have a lot of students running around Diagon Alley. I will explain everything on the way, but right now we have to wait for the rest of the students that will be coming today. Ah, and there is Mr. Draco Malfoy right now," said Dumbledore, walking over to a boy that had just come out from the fireplace. Hermione realized that she had about a half hour to wait for more students to come. She quickly went over to the bar and ordered herself a butterbear.  
  
***  
  
"Mum, but I want this book!" exclaimed Tiffany. Lily sighed and picked it up.  
  
"_Witch Beauty-Bewitch Your Friends and Yourself!_ This doesn't seem like the right thing for a nine year old to read. Go put it back." said Lily. It was hard enough to take five children to Diagon Alley without one begging for something new every second.  
  
"But Mum, I want it now!" said Tiffany.  
  
"Why don't I get you a nice pair of pink dress robes?" asked Lily.  
  
"I'm going to go ask Daddy!' said Tiffany. "Where is he?"  
  
"He's talking to Professor Dumbledore." said Lily. "Do you want those dress robes or not?"   
  
"Ok, where's Harry?" asked Tiffany.  
  
"Quality Quidditch Supplies, with the Weasleys. I haven't the slightest idea why he's there, you just got your new broomsticks last week!" said Lily.  
  
"Ok Mommy, let's go," said Tiffany. Lily looked at her and then sighed.  
  
"Tiff, you still have the book in your hand. Put it down sweetheart!" said Lily. Defeated, Tiffany set the book down, not realizing that she had set it in someone else's bag...  
  
***  
  
"Hermione, are you done shopping?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"Why yes, headmaster," said Hermione, picking up her bag. She was the last one of the group to get done, she had picked out a lot of extra reading books that weren't on the list. The other members of the group, especailly Draco Malfoy, seemed quite mad.  
  
"Okay, well let's leave then!" exclaimed Malfoy. "And then maybe I can get away from your horrible hair!" he said in an undertone so that only Hermione could hear him.  
  
"Wait, there's someone here that I would like for you to meet. This is James Potter, the Minister of Magic." he said quite casually. Hermione almost dropped her bag.  
  
"Why, hello, Mr. Potter, Mr. Minister, sir," she said. Dumbledore had told her how important he was.  
  
"No, don't say that. Call me James." he said, extending his hand.  
  
"Ok...James," she said. It sounded weird for her to call a grown up, especailly one as important as the Minister of Magic, by his first name. Dumbledore started to speak again, but Malfoy cut him off.  
  
"Wait, if James Potter is here, then his children must be here also, and if they are here, then the Blacks and Lupins and those horrible Weasleys must be here too, and you said that no one was allowed to be here without supervision of the headmaster!" exclaimed Malfoy, delighted that he my have found a way to get Harry in trouble. He felt someone tap his shoulder.  
  
"Excuse me Mr. Malfoy, but I think that us horrible Weasleys and the rest of us are here because of high ranking positions in the ministry," said Mr. Weasley, walking up to Dumbledore and shaking his hand. "Great to see you again Albus. How are the plans for school security going?"  
  
"I told you, Hogwarts is a place for education, and I will not have those horrible dementors or any other type of guard that that will make Hogwarts a place that is not fun for the students." said Dumbledore. Mr. Weasley's smile fell a bit from his face.  
  
"Your students need protection, and you need to think of something," said Mr. Weasley. Hermione was a little scared that someone would argue with professor Dumbledore, he was so brilliant.  
  
"We will be using dragons at the entrances. Hagrid will take care of them," said Dumbledore, with a tone in his voice that clearly said _this conversation is over. _Then his tone changed as he looked over at Hermione."I was just talking to your parents, they told me that they wanted to go on vacation the week before you went to school. Then I was talking to James here. He has two children your age and enough space in his house to let you stay and then depart for school with them. Would you like that?" asked Dumbledore. Hermione smiled.  
  
"Yeah, I would like that a lot," said Hermione. "So, I guess now we can go and get the rest of our things."  
  
***  
  
Hermione pulled out the bags with her books. It was a few days before she was going to leave for the Potters house, and she had memorized most of them. All she had left was "A Valuable History of the Magic of the Early 16th Century." Hermione reached down into her bag to discover not one but two books. She took them out and saw a witch beauty book. Fascinated, she picked it up and started to read.  


* * *

  
**A/N**-Can you imagine Hermione being totally fashion oriented? Well, she won't be too much different, I promise. Sorry it took me so long. I have to do this thing called school, and it's not very interesting. I would much rather spend my time writing fan-fic. Unfortunatly, my teachers don't see it that way.  
**  
Disclaimer**-I own what I own and that's all that I own.   
  



	5. Quitchs and Snafulles

**~*~TO THE ENDS OF TIME*~**  
** Chapter Five - Quitchs and Snafulles**  
  
**A/N**- All I can say is wow, and thank you guys. As you know, I haven't been working on this story for a very very very long time so that I could focus on Green Eyes (the quasi-prequl to this fic). Well, Green Eyes is far from finished, but I have been so suprised by the amount of reviews I have gotten urging me to continue the story. So I have been skipping meals and homework so that I can come down to the computer and completly revise and update this story. It has so much potential, and I don't feel like neglecting it any longer. The only thing is, many things in the earlier chapters have been elaborated more and edited, and it would be a very good thing if you read chapters one through four again (that is, if you started reading this story BEFORE 11/10/02!!) I'm sorry for the inconvienence this may have caused you, and I hope you keep reading this story, because from now on work on this story in not suspended! YAY! Alright, back to the show.  
  


* * *

  
"Hey, give that back, that's my quaffle!" yelled a pretty, tall girl, with auburn hair down to her waist that fell in perfect waves. She seemed to be fighting with a medium height, skinny boy with messy black hair over some kind of red and gold ball.  
  
"No, don't you remember, Sirius gave _me_ the red quaffle and _you_ the blue one that Malfoy threw into the forest when _you_ were trying to prove how wonderful at quidditch you are!" yelled the black-haired boy, trying to pull the quaffle away from the girl.  
  
"No, that was you that tried to prove to Malfoy how great you are! Stick to being a seaker, loser!" exclaimed the girl. The boy got a mad look on his face.  
  
"It's my quaffle and you know it!" yelled the boy, and the two began to have a tug-of-war over the ball, which by now Hermione could guess was called a quaffle. She stood in the hall of the living room, feeling akward and out of place, and the boy and girl were too busy fighting to notice that she was there.   
  
"So they're busy engaging in sibling bonding rituals now aren't they," asked a voice from behind her. Hermione looked around and noticed a man with black hair, a strond muscular build and a wonderful smile looking at her. "I'm Sirius by the way, Sirius Black. I'm around here all the time, you'll get used to it," explained Sirius. He then took out his wand and did a charm that Hermione recognized as the repelling charm. Instantly the boy and girl seperated and looked over at Sirius.  
  
"Sirius, didn't you give me the red quaffle?" asked they boy.  
  
"It's mine and you know it!" shouted the girl. Sirius laughed, summoned the quaffle to him and then it vanished with a wave of his wand. After the boy and girl got over the initial shock of seeing the quaffle vanish, the boy realized that she was standing there.  
  
"Hey, who are you?" he asked.  
  
"I'm Hermione Granger, and you're rude," said Hermione. The girl smiled at her.  
  
"I'm Leah, and you have my brother just right. This is Harry, he stole my quaffle," said Leah, stepping towards Hermione and shaking her hand. Harry seemed mad, he pushed her out of the way and started to shake Hermione's hand.  
  
"I'm sorry, I meant that in the most non-rude way possible. But now I remember, you're the one that's gonna be staying here for awhile. Pleased to meet you. And I didn't steal the quaffle, she was trying to play horse on the quidditch field outside when Malfoy unleashed all of the balls and one of the bludgers hit her, which caused her to throw the ball over the fence and into the forest. And what's more, she had time to hit the other bludger back at Malfoy, he let out the snitch and it took me an hour to find it. And I'm a good seaker!" explained Harry. Hermione had no idea what he was talking about.  
  
"I'm sorry Harry, but I have no idea what you are talking about," said Hermione. Harry and Leah both got shocked expressions on their faces.  
  
"You don't know what we're talking about?" asked Leah, at the same time that Harry said, "You don't know what quidditch is?" Hermione shook her head no.  
  
"Oh. My. Goodness! It is the best sport in the world. Come with us and Leah and I will teach you!" said Harry. Leah nodded, seeming to have forgotten about the whole ball incident.  
  
"Yeah, it will be fun! You can't survive if you don't know how to play quidditch! Let's go, we'll teach you all the rules on the way down there!" exclaimed Leah, and the three kids raced out of the house and onto the quidditch field.  
  
"Ok, this red ball is a quaffle," said Harry, taking out the house set of quidditch balls. Hermione nodded. "The black ones are bludgers and the gold one is a snitch. Do you get it so far?"  
  
"So we have bludgers, a quitch and a snaffule," said Hermione seriously. Harry and Leah laughed at her.  
  
"This is gonna be a long day!" said Harry.  
  
***  
  
"Where are the kids?" asked James Potter as he sat down in his favorite armchair. Even though it was still summer, a fire was glowing in the spacious living room, charmed to cool the house off instead of warming it up. Lily glanced up from her reading and smiled at him.  
  
"Harry and Leah are in the backyard teaching the new girl, Hermione I think, to play quidditch," she said.  
  
"And Carson and Tiffany?" asked James.  
  
"Remus took them to some exhibit on witch burnings in Hogsmede," replied Lily with a yawn.  
  
"What about Luke?" enquired James.  
  
"He has karate," said Lily. She hadn't wanted her children to grow up without any knowledge of the muggle world, so they had all done something with muggle children. Harry had learned the guitar, Carson played baseball, Tiffany was an "actress" (she had appeared as Dorthy in a presentation of The Wizard of Oz) and Leah had been in gymnastics. James smirked.  
  
"So we're here all alone?" he asked.  
  
"I think Sirius may be around here somewhere," said Lily. Just at that second, Sirius came through the door to the living room.  
  
"Hey guys. Kids are all gone, looks like it's just the three of us!" he exclaimed as he sat down on the loveseat opposite Lily. "You know, with the kids leaving and everything, it kinda reminds me of the good old days," he added in a more serious tone.  
  
"You know, it's weird. We've been out of school since, well, almost forever, and I still don't feel much older than when we graduated. Do you remember after we left Hogwarts, when we went to Paris and Rome and all those other beautiful places?" asked Lily, a glazed over look on her face as she reminiced.  
  
"And how we hid out in our secret classroom?" added James.  
  
"And all the late night talks and manicures and pillow fights," added Sirius in a happy, sarcastic sort of tone.  
  
"And the quidditch games," said Lily.  
  
"And those days when we would sit by the lake and just talk until the sun went down," said Sirius. Lily, James and Sirius sighed at the same time, and then could not stop laughing about the synchronized sigh. Sirius threw one of the purple throw pillows that Lily had on the couch at James, and before they knew it there were pillows flying everywhere, making the living room a scene of frenzied chaos. When things quieted down, Lily started to speak again.  
  
"I miss those days so much," said Lily, almost to the point of crying. James sat her down on the rug in front of the fireplace and put an arm around her.   
  
"So do I, but we have great times here too. And they're not the only ones that get to go back to Hogwarts, we're going too!" said James, trying to comfort his wife, but at the mention of Hogwarts Lily started crying even more.  
  
"I'm not going to be able to go back to Hogwarts this year," Lily said between sobs. Boths Sirius and James' eyes widened.  
  
"What do you mean you're not going back?" asked James.  
  
"The ministry took me out of my job at Hogwarts so that I can work against Voldemort. I can't go back to Hogwarts this year," explained Lily.  
  
"They what? On who's orders? I'm sure I could find someone else to work that job and you can go back to Hogwarts," said James. Lily shook her head no.  
  
"James, this is more important. Experimental potions was never a class before, and it's not very important. I need to help the ministry, I can't just run from my problems," said Lily. James sighed.  
  
"I know. It's just that you're my wife, and I love you. I don't want you to put yourself at risk because I can't lose you," said James. Sirius had been observing the whole thing quietly, and now he decided to cut in.  
  
"I think what Lily is trying to say is that she can do this by herself. You need to let her do it," said Sirius. James never ceased to be amazed by his completly crazy, yet brilliant, best friend.  
  
"I guess you're right," said James with a sigh. He then turned to Lily, "Just promise me you won't hurt yourself, ok?" Lily just looked at him, pain in her eyes.  
  
"I can't promise that James. I can't promise," she said. Then she laid her head on his shoulder and cried.  
  
***  
  
"Gosh, I'm tired. Let's go inside and get something to drink," Ron heard Leah say as he walked out to the Potter's quidditch pitch. Harry and Leah were still in the air, along with some girl that Ron hadn't seen before. He assumed that she must be one of Leah's friends.  
  
"Hey Harry, are you up for hanging out at my house?" asked Ron as the three kids started to come back down to the ground.   
  
"Yeah, that sounds great!" exclaimed Harry, eager to spend some time with his best friend.  
  
"Cool. Hey Leah who's your friend?" asked Ron.  
  
"This is Hermione Granger. Hermione, this is Ron," said Leah. They had just landed, and Ron was shocked at how beautiful Hermione was. Her light brown hair was long and straight, falling down to her waist, and she had a perfect smile. Ron had just begun to fancy Hermione, but then she started talking.  
  
"Hello there. I guess you are going to Hogwarts too this year? Are you a first year? I do hope I do well, I've memorized the course books already but I still feel so behind. What about you?" asked Hermione. Ron hadn't even looked at his school books, he had a lot of better things to do with his time. Then he remembered a spell that his brothers had told him that morning.  
  
"I know a spell to turn something yellow. Here Harry, hand me your quaffle," said Ron. He pulled his new magic wand out of his pocket and took the quaffle into his hands. "Sunshine, daisies, buttermellow, turn this stupid quaffle yellow!" said Ron. Nothing happened. He waved the wand a few times, and a blast of purple flames was emitted from the end.  
  
"Well that's not a very good spell now is it? I've only tried a few spells, but they've all worked for me. Well, we really better get going. Good bye!" said Hermione as she and Leah walked into the house.  
  
"I don't like her," said Ron. "She's a nosy know it all."  
  
"Yeah. I hope she becomes a hufflepuff," said Harry. Then the two of them raced to Ron's house.  
  


* * *

**  
Disclaimer-** I don't own anything, except a toothpick and the plot. Everything Harry Potter belongs to J.K.R. You could sue me for my toothpick, but I don't really think you want it that badly...  



End file.
